


Forever

by yxnnefer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Non-Explicit, Nudity, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnefer/pseuds/yxnnefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kazunari's fallen so hard for his tall, shooting guard. But, it's not like he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet I present to you the beginning of my 30 days NSFW OTP challenge. We begin with MidoTaka.

**i. Cuddles (Naked)**

Shintarou's hand lay atop Kazunari's as he slept soundly. It was only his hand. There was no need for his heart to beat so wildly. But it was his _left_ hand; the hand Shintarou treasured so dearly. He would never allow anything near that hand unless it was wrapped up tight in bandages. Shintarou took extreme precautions when it came to anything that might influence his high threes. Kazunari felt so privileged and loved to know that he was the only one that was allowed to touch Shintarou's precious, calloused left hand.

His boyfriend stirred in his sleep. His eyes slowly started to flutter open - his eyelashes were so _long_ , and Kazunari thought they made his eyes look even more beautiful - and met with Kazunari's.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Shintarou asked. His mouth felt dry from hanging open whilst he was asleep.

Kazunari felt a faint smile grace his lips, "Silly, I was admiring my beautiful Shin-chan~" Teasing Shintarou came as easy as breathing did.

Shintarou rolled his eyes in response, but wrapped his arms around Kazunari nonetheless, and drew him into a comfortable embrace. Kazunari's head came to rest on Shintarou's bare chest, and immediately felt his face heat up as he heard a quiet thumping sound.

'Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump'

Did that heartbeat belong to Shintarou? Due to the fact that it was somewhat fast, Kazunari could've sworn that it was his own. In the end, it didn't matter, but Kazunari felt at peace labelling the beat as Shintarou's. It was soothing, and listening to it made him feel sleepy.

Just as he was slipping into slumber, Kazunari felt a set of chapped lips press against his forehead and he decided he'd be happy lying there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss (Naked) is next, and the pairing is MomoRiko.


End file.
